Le journal de Tom Jedusor
by malfoyhermy
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde étrange, effrayant mais surtout attirant de Jedusor, futur Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

  
Le journal de Tom Jedusor 

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Poudlard, 5eme année**

Mercredi 24 octobre, 01h30

**Cette nuit, j'ai tué. Pourquoi? La cause? La haine, la haine contre mon père, ce moldu qui m'a laissé tomber dès la naissance que je prenais pour quelqu'un de fort ! De ces moldus qui m'ont fourni cette haine. Je suis capable de tuer, moi, Tom Jedusor, 15 ans. Je ne ressens rien dans ces moments là, un vide, le néant. Un geste donne la mort, je suis celui qui l'accomplit. Ce n'est de toutes façons pas une grande perte, un de plus, un de moins... Je les tuerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. Je trouverai des alliés, des esclaves et pas de maître, non, moi, juste moi. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont rien fait, rien qui puisse mériter la mort. Mais si je les tue tous, un seul doit vraiment mourir: mon père. Une fois qu'il sera le dernier, qu'il craindra ma puissance et qu'il me suppliera de lui laisser la vie sauve, je le tuerai. Il n'existe personne qui ne puisse me résister. Sauf une, une seule, Le seul: Albus Dumbledore. IL m'a sorti de l'orphelinat où ma mère m'avait lâchement abandonnée avant de se suicider. IL a du s'imaginer que je lui en serai reconnaissant, il s'est trompé. Dès le premier jour, alors que je n'étais déjà plus innocent, il m'a considéré comme un élève normal, à ma plus grande colère. Tout le monde me craint, même les professeurs qui, eux, voient cette aura puissante qui se dégage de moi. Mais il est puissant et plus que moi, ça, il le sait, il sait tout, je le hais. Alors pour l'empêcher de lire en moi comme dans un livre, j'ai appris l'occlumancie, seul mais je l'ai fait, je n'en aurai jamais douté. Chaque jour, je suis seul, j'ai bien des amis avec qui manger, « m'amuser » mais personne ne me satisfait, personne qui ne me comprenne, personne qui ne m'égal. Je suis le meilleur et je le sais.**

**En ce moment, je suis seul, seul assit dans la nuit devant une table. Suis-je vraiment seul ? Non car il y a, au deuxième étage, devant la porte 109, un cadavre encore chaud aux yeux remplis de crainte et de désespoir.**

**Je vais maintenant me coucher en songeant à la peur que va provoquer cette mort.**

Mercredi 24 octobre, 7h33 

**Ca y est, j'ai été réveillé par les hurlements stridents des gamines qui découvrent le corps, une par une. Ca ne me procure aucune joie, je suis toujours vide, peut-être suis-je inhumain ? Tiens, j'entends la voix de ce cher directeur qui est vraisemblablement accompagné (il ne peut rien faire sans lui) du professeur Dumbledore, je sens que la journée s'annonce bien! Je sors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en restant enfermé alors qu'il y a agitation dehors…**

**-bonjour M. le directeur, professeur Dumbledore, quelle est la cause de ce remue-ménage?**

**Dumbledore me lança un regard pénétrant, il cherchait sûrement à pénétrer mon esprit; je l'en empêche, il lache son regard pour me répondre,**

**- il s'agit d'un meurtre M. Jedusor !**

**Je prends une mine choquée mais il sait que je ne le suis pas, mais il n'a aucune preuve, il m'attire à l'écart et me dit,**

**- M. Jedusor, j'imagine que si vous saviez quelque chose au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer, vous me le diriez?**

**-Bien sûr M. Dumbledore, lui répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse.**

**Il n'est pas con mais naïf, j'espère que ça le mènera à sa perte…**

**Je le quitta donc pour aller déjeuner, je m'assis à côté de Jack, peut-être la seule personne qui me comprenne ne serais-ce qu'un peu! J'en ferais mon bras droit plus tard...**

**Peu après m'être assis, il me dit tranquillement,**

**- c'est toi, n'est ce pas?**

**-qui d'autre à ton avis?**

**-bien joué !**

**-merci**

**Nous nous sourions d'un air entendu; il partageait mon avis quant aux moldus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, assez pour qu'il ne me balance pas. Nous mangeons donc en silence quand une putain vient nous accoster et nous raconte sa vie, je la coupe**

**-Madeleine, on ne veut pas de toi ici.**

**-mais...**

**- carre-toi, la coupa Jack**

**Elle partit en courant, les yeux aux bords des larmes. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi moche, l'un de nous deux aurait continué dans la lancée et ça se serait vite finit au lit... Apres ça, elle se serait fait jeter, comme à chaque fois…**

**Nous pouvons nous permettre d'être sélectif, parce que nous sommes beaux et intelligents à la fois.**

Mercredi 24 octobre, 09h20 

**Cours de soins aux créatures avec la belle et vulnérable Carrie... **

**Nous entrons dans la salle, en retard comme à notre habitude, les héros savent toujours se faire attendre... Je vois affiché au tableau: Les licornes, quelle stupidité de collégienne, je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer, ce à quoi elle répond:**

**- Jedusor, je crois qu'ici personne n'a demandé votre avis, du moins pas moi, allez donc vous asseoir jeune prétentieux**

**Jeune prétentieux ? Une vengeance s'impose, je lui lance donc un regard noir et lui dit judicieusement,**

**- Ne reportez pas votre manque d'affection sur vos élèves Carie**

**Gagné, elle rougit**

**- Vous aurez une retenue, Jedusor et vous faîtes perdre 30 points à votre maison**

**Je les regagnerai vite de toute façon!**

**Jack me regarde, amusé, il adore me voir vanner les gens, il enchaîne donc,**

**- Dites-moi Carrie, est ce que ce soir, vous pouvez me rejoindre à 8h dans votre bureau ?**

**Il a l'esprit mal tourné... J'adore, je lui lance un regard, remarquant qu'il avait mon accord, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, il me demande toujours mon avis...**

**- Je vous demande pardon Stone ? (_C'est son nom de famille_)**

**- Vous m'avez bien compris Carrie, vous et moi ce soir dans ma chambre**

**- Le premier qui me rappelle par mon prénom fera perdre 100 points à sa maison, et pour vous Stone vous aurez la même retenue que Jedusor et vous faites perdre 50 points pour votre impertinence !**

**mais qu'est ce qu'un ami... Il doit être le seul à ne l'avoir jamais été... A l'orphelinat on avait remarqué mes dons étranges et on me tenais à l'écart des autres enfants… Je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est. Mais j'imagine que, quand on est prêt à donner sa vie pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'on l'aime, que ce soit par amour ou par amitié (_dans ce cas par amitié, je ne suis pas homo_!) Mais voila, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je n'ai peut être jamais été heureux, je n'ai jamais été habité par une joie de vivre tellement intense qu'on pourrait en pleurer, j'imagine que c'est la cause de mes échecs répétitifs au cours des essais de Patronus. Quand je régnerais sur le monde, je ferais de mes premiers alliés les détraqueurs, seuls êtres magiques non humains pouvant m'affecter de quelconque forme, oui, j'ai un point faible, moi Tom Jedusor, 15 ans. J'ai remarqué que c'est la deuxième fois que je dis cette petite phrase qui a tant d'influence sur ces petits collégiens minables. Je pense que je veux m'assurer de mon identité, m'assurer que j'existe encore...**

**La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours a retentit. D'un geste froid et conquérant, je sors de la salle, la tête levée et je mets sur mon visage ce masque qui ne laisse transparaître mes émotions. Dieu que la vie est cruelle, je m'appelle tom Jedusor j'ai 15 ans et je suis las, las de vivre...**


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Jeudi 25 octobre, 10h12

_Tu as de la chance de pouvoir lire ce journal intime (mais je laisserai ce mot niais aux collégiennes) car tu connais toutes les faiblesses de Tom Jedusor, ne l'oublie pas._

**Je suis fatigué, fatigué de balancer des vacheries à chaque personne que je rencontre, fatigué de les voir ne pas me répondre, merde je suis fatigué de toutes ces conneries qui m'entourent. Jack le voit bien, il est sûrement le seul, mais ne dit rien, il sait qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire lorsque je suis froid et distant plus encore que d'habitude , pourtant il ne m'a jamais vu dans cet état de perpétuelle détresse car il n'est arrivé qu'au cours de l'an dernier ! Ce doit être ça aussi un ami, il sait ce que vous ressentez et ce qu'il a à faire pour ne pas vous blesser encore plus que vous ne l'êtes. Mais suis-je blessé ? Au fond, je pense que oui, mon père y a participé, pourtant je ne l'ai pas connu, peut-être a-t-il vu que je n'étais qu'un monstre ? Mais je ne pense pas, je suis devenu un monstre par sa faute, c'est de sa faute si ma mère m'a abandonné, que j'ai du vivre dans cet orphelinat et c'est par sa faute que l'envie de tuer m'a prise, c'est de sa faute si je me retrouve dans un orphelinat moldu pendant les vacances et qu'on m'y ignore... Tout, TOUT est de sa faute, je le hais, je le hais sans l'avoir connu, alors je le haïrai encore plus si je le connaissais. Toute ma haine je la puise en pensant à lui, il m'aide à tuer, il m'aidera à construire un empire noir, si noir que tout le monde ne pourra que vivre dans la peur et l'oppression ! Finalement, il aura servi à me faire être ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un déchet, un monstre qui se nourrit du sang et du malheur des autres... Mais le plus terrible c'est que j'aime ça... **


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Vendredi 26 octobre, 08h05

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais d'humeur si mièvre, hier, j'ai honte ! Ou bien tout ce que j'ai raconté m'a dégoûté, ou bien ça m'a motivé, jamais, non, jamais, l'envie de tuer n'a été si forte ! Il y a bien cette petite Serdaigle qui frissonne à chaque fois que je pose mon regard impérieux sur elle. Je pourrais peut-être me rendre dans son dortoir cette nuit ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan… J'en suis là de mes joyeuses pensées quand Lucinda s'avance vers moi, je n'ai jamais réussit à cerner cette fille, elle n'est pas particulièrement attirante mais pas laide non plus. De plus je ne sais comment réagir quand elle vient me parler d'une voix qui ne semble être que murmure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de ne pas me… brusquer, oui, c'est le mot qui convient, brusquer (comme si quelque chose pourrait brusquer Tom Jedusor !) Elle me toise, me regarde de bas en haut puis me regarde dans les yeux et dans un souffle elle me dit :**

**-Jedusor, je voudrais te voir ce soir, avoir une conversation sérieuse …**

**Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'en va déjà. ce soir ? Une conversation ? Que voulait elle insinuer par là, je savais bien que ce n'était pas sentimental, elle n'était pas ce genre de filles qui vous courent après, et pourtant je peux vous dire que j'excelle pour ce qui est de ce domaine, en toute modestie évidemment !**

**Du coup, je me morfonds jusqu'à ce soir, arrivé 17 heures, l'idée stupide à été omis par le brillant génie, c'est-à-dire moi, qui en douterait ? Je ne sais même pas quand et où, minable … Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il manque, je peux aller chercher Lucinda partout, je ne la trouverai que quand elle le souhaitera, elle est forte pour ce qui est d'apparaître au moment ou vous abandonnez vos recherches ! J'erre donc désespérément dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur Lucinda :**

**- Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends Jedusor.**

**- Si tu m'avais donné l'endroit...**

**- Peu importe, tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, entre je t'en prie.**

**Elle me désigne la salle sur demande, j'y entre, il y a plusieurs canapés et des tableaux étranges accrochés au mur, une espèce d' homme tout maigre cloué à une croix en bois, il porte aussi une couronne de laurier épineux, étrange. C'est à n'y rien comprendre...**

**- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Lucinda**

**Je m'aperçois à ce moment que je ne connais même pas son nom de famille ce qui m'abaisse à l'appeler par son nom. Que je le veuille ou non, cette fille à une emprise sur moi, ce qui a le don de m'agacer particulièrement.**

**- Simplement te prévenir.**

**- Me prévenir ? Et de quoi exactement ?**

**- Ne tombe pas, redresse-toi **

**- Que je me redresse ? Mais je suis debout ! (vive les vieilles phrases qui puent en plus !)**

**- Jedusor, tu es un sorcier puissant. Mais ne te sers pas de ta haine pour faire le mal autour de toi.**

**J'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle sait pas mal de choses, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, vite, trouve un moyen pour la garder près de toi pendant un bout de temps... **

**- Pourrais-je savoir d'où tu tiens tant d'éléments me concernant ?**

**- Non.**

**C'est un non sec, catégorique qui ne laisse place à aucun sous-entendus, cette fille doit être la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi, en oubliant le vieux prof de mes deux (oups. Bon relativise Jedusor, relativise...**

**- Et qui pourrait me maintenir debout ? (pour parler dans son… langage)**

**- Je t'y aiderais.**

**Sur le coup, j'ai failli éclater de rire (chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis… qui n'est jamais arrivé.) elle aura du mal, elle me fait rire la gamine, elle fait même pas plus d'un mètre 60 ! écoutons ce qu'elle a à me dire **

**- Pour commencer, laisse tomber les gorilles qui te servent d'amis.**

**Elle se prend pour qui la gamine, bizarre mais je ne vais pas la frapper comme je l'aurais fais pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre exactement, je te jarte comme je veux aussi.**

**- Je ne pense pas, non, j'ai bien plus de pouvoirs que tu ne le crois.**

**- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de pouvoirs ?**

**Paroles que je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer, j'en conviens. Sans baguette, elle m'envoie balader à plusieurs mètres. Mais qui est-elle ? Quelqu'un est donc plus puissant que moi, j'en doute elle doit avoir un secret, quelque chose qui la rende plus puissante.**

**Je me relève difficilement pour lui poser la question**

**- Je suis un animagus dont les pouvoirs sont conservés sous la forme d'humain.**

**Ok, ça en fait plusieurs en quelques minutes; c'est fou le nombre de choses qu'elle débite qui réussissent à m'impressionner.**

**- Et quelle sorte d'animal exactement ?**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus maintenant, je t'expliquerais plus tard.**

**Et là, elle me plante et elle sort. Je la suis.**

**- Eh, si je ne peux plus traîner avec mes « gorilles », laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi.**

**Vous ne savez pas à quel point ces mots m'ont coûté chers. Elle se retourne et me regarde d'un air amusé...**

**D'accord.**


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Vendredi 26 octobre, 20h23

**J'ai donc fini ma première journée en compagnie de Lucinda, fin de journée forte plaisante, il est vrai. Cependant, cette fille est très impersonnelle, elle ne parle jamais d'elle. Le peu de choses que je sais sur elle c'est qu'elle est à Serpentard (je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi), qu'elle s'appelle Lucinda et qu'elle a des pouvoirs immenses. C'est pas grand-chose ! Pourtant, elle me fait rire la gamine, elle a un style très particulier ! Mettre des radis comme boucles d'oreilles, il fallait y penser ! Je dois être la seule personne à qui elle parle, je ne suis pourtant pas une personne très aimable…**

**Je vais lui demander son nom de famille, voir la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, j'espère qu'elle va s'énerver (niark) !**

**Lucinda ?**

**Qu'est ce qui a Tom ?**

**C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?**

**Je vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser ?**

**Je ne connais rien sur toi ! Tu pourrais m'en apprendre un peu plus, non ?**

**Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi, mais bon, si tu veux me connaître un peu plus, tu dois promettre de ne rien révéler de ce que je te dirai, aussi important soit-il pour toi.**

**Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? De dire à tout le monde tes petits secrets ? De toute façon tout le monde s'en fout, alors arrête avec ton vieux formalisme à deux balles !**

**Si tu le penses vraiment…**

**Oui, je le pense.**

**Et là, j'ai pas compris pourquoi, elle est partie. Comment a-t-elle osée me laisser en plan, moi, Tom Jedusor ? En plus elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, personne n'avait osé jusque là ! Elle se prend pour qui celle-là, m'ignorer, comme si je n'étais personne ! Elle le payera, je vous le garantis. Je vais aller la chercher et si elle ne s'excuse pas, elle mourra.**

**Sur ces mots fatidiques, je m'élance après elle, je l'attrape par le bras, l'emmène dans une classe et lui dis :**

**Qu'est ce qui te prends de partir comme ça en me laissant ainsi, moi, Tom Jedusor ?**

**Sache, Tom, que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, que je n'ai pas à rester à côté de toi si je n'en ai pas envie !**

**Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu ne me connais pas !**

**Si, je te connais, Tom, plus que tu ne le crois et que tu ne pourras jamais le croire…**

**De toute façon, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es la seule fille qui ne m'ai jamais rien racontée d'elle ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom !**

**Mon nom, qu'elle intérêt de le connaître ? J'allais le dire quand tu me l'as demandé Tom, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps**

**Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, c'est un ordre !**

**Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !**

**Tu fais ce que je veux, comme tout le monde, et je ne te demande pas ton avis.**

**Tu sais quoi, Tom, tu peux crever, j'en ai rien à foutre. Et si tu veux connaître mon nom, c'est Lovegood, voilà, j'imagine que ca va changer ta vie .**

**Et là, elle répare, comme tout à l'heure, quand nous étions à table. J'hallucine, c'est la deuxième fois ! Il m'a pourtant cru être clair ! Manifestement, elle n'a pas peur de mourir, celle doit se croire plus forte que moi ! N'importe quoi ! **

**Bon d'accord, elle est peut-être puissante mais bon, pas autant que moi ! enfin… Elle est si imprévisible… Je crois que je tombe… amoureux, ca ne va pas du tout, je dois me reprendre. Je tombe amoureux de la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais repoussée… On appelle ça du masochisme, non ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, j'ai réedité toute ma fic, je vous conseille donc de la relire dès le début (franchement c pas très long) le problème c kil n'y a rien, pas de disclaimer rien, je m'en excuse donc et je vous dot à toutes et à tous que rien ne m'appartient...**

**Malfoyhermy**


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, après une relecture rapide de m fic, il m'est apparu quelques invraisemblances : Jedusor déteste qu'on l'appelle ainsi, il préfere être apppelé Tom, tous les profs l'adorent, il ne peut odnc pas être insolent et il est trop malin pour avoir un ami tel que Jack je vais essayer d'arranger ca dans les prochains chapitres, promis !

M'étant laissé emporté ces derniers mois, j'ai décidé de prendre quelques distances avec mon entourage. Je me suis conduis comme un adolescent capricieux, en oubliant mon but premier... Je n'ai même pas vérifié si Lucinda était une sang pur et j'ai osé penser pouvoir être amoureux d'elle... pfff, je reviens de loin, je vais devoir la tuer, j'ai... J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver... Pourquoi voulais je tuer tous ces moldus déjà ? Ah oui, ca me revient, simple esprit de vengeance ! Mais je ne renonce pas, mon père, en m'abandonnant, m'a fait subir les pires années de ma vie... Cela remonte à longtemps, me direz vous, à l'orphelinat, mais je n'arriverais jamais à en oublier les quelques souvenirs qu'il m'en reste... C'était atroce...

J'entends les pas de Lucinda s'approcher, je ne sais pas quelle sécision prendre, je ne sais pas... Aidez moi je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas la tuer, sauvez là, sauvez moi...

Un petit apercu de la suite voir si il me reste quelques lecteurs !


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir relu toutes mes reviews, j'ai été prise d'un grand élan d'inspiration ! Attention aux yeux, Jedusor est de retour, plus terrible que jamais !

J'aurais du la tuer... Je n'ai pas pu, une question est venue à moi : et si elle était plus puissante que toi ? Que ferais je alors, moi le grand et véneré Tom Marvolo Jedusor ? Je ne suis pas du genre à mordre la poussière ; je déteste ca, ca ne m'ait arrivé qu'une fois dans ma vie, lorsque Dumbledore est venu m'arracher à l'orphelinat... Un moment libérateur, me direz vous... Je savais déjà depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas normal, que je possédai des pouvoirs bien plus grands que tous ces autres gamins insolents... Je me savais déjà supérieur, depuis un bon moment... Et lorque le vieux fou est arrivé, cela a été une désillusion la plus totale, je n'étais pas le seul, il y en avait des milliers d'autres, peut être plus puisants que moi... J'en ai eu si peur que, dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, je m'acharnis sur tous les ouvrages qui me tombaient sous la main... Je DEVAIS être le meilleur, il le fallait, pour accomplir ma vengeance. Et cette Lucinda, avait presue réussit à me détourner de mon utopie, il me fallait la tuer mais, avant cela, je devais atteindre un niveau encore supérieur au sien. Malgré ma puissance, je savais que la marge était grande, j'en avais déjà eu un petit aperçu... Pourtant, je devais m'en débarraser rapidement, avant de devenir plus faible, ici résidait mon unique faiblesse ; la faiblesse du coeur...

Sensuivit à cette constatation, une période d'apprentissage intensif, mais je m'apercu rapidement que les livres de Poudlard ne m'aideraient en rien, il me fallait quelqu'un, quelqu'un de puissant... C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'entrais dans le camp du célebre et redouté Grindelwald... Rapidement remarqué par mon talent, Je rejoignis vite l'élite de ce dernier. Bien que servir quelqu'un d'autre que moi me dégoutait profondément, Je savais que c'était un sacrifice à faire pour pouvoir... pour pouvoir la tuer.

Tandis que je maudissais cette hésitation, elle frappa à ma porte :

- Tom, nous avons à parler

- Ne parles pas comme si nous étions un vieux couple Lucinda...

- Que c'est il passé ?

- Disons que j'ai été sujet à une reprise de conscien efficace bien que tardive, sort Lucinda, je ne veux pas de toi ici...

- Ne m'oblige pas à te raisonner, Tom, ce serait une perte de temps...

- Bien que cela soit ton souhait ma douce, tu ne peux m'obliger à te suivre dans ta folie...

- T'obliger comme tu obligeras la moitié du monde sorcier à te plier à toi

- Tu as presque compris, ce n'est pas seulement une moitié sorcière que j'obligerai à reconnaître mon pouvoir, mais au monde entier !

J'hésitais à continuer, je n'avais pas eu le temps de profiter de l'apprentissage de Grindelwald... Ainsi, je lui laissa la parole en retournant à mes écrits...

- Jedusor, c'est une bien grossière erreur que tu viens de faire

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ma chérie, je me débrouillerais sans toi

Elle me regarda froidement puis quitta la pièce, j'avais au moins réussi à couper les pauvres liens qui nous unissaient, une nouvelle fois, j'étais libre...


End file.
